choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Tristan Richards
Duke Richards, a character in the ''Desire & Decorum'' series, is the Duke of Karlington. He is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 4. Appearance Duke Richards is a middle-aged man with dark brown hair with some gray strands, gray eyes, and fair skin. He wears a red jacket with a white shirt underneath and brown trousers. Personality Duke Richards is a highly arrogant and entitled man. He uses his title as a duke, two generations removed from royalty, as an excuse to act however he wants. He is used to getting his way with most women. In the past, he slept with Sinclaire's wife, Roselyn, and continues to mock Sinclaire for it in the present. He is constantly trying to claim the main character for himself, making unwanted sexual advances and remarks each time they meet and going so far as to sexually assault her in Chapter 11. He even taunts that he can tarnish the main character's reputation with no consequence for himself due to his nobility. In Chapter 16, he lies to your grandmother about your engagement, resulting in you being betrothed to him. Relationships Your Character Duke Richards is infatuated with your character. He is very possessive over your character and is constantly making unwanted sexual advances and remarks towards her. He also tries to assault her. At the end of Book 1, he becomes engaged to your character, although your character was not aware of it. Ernest Sinclaire Duke Richards and Ernest Sinclaire have bad blood between them. Duke Richards had an affair with Sinclaire's wife, Roselyn, and enjoyed seeing Sinclaire's anger and pain when he found out. He also mocks Sinclaire's status compared to his own. He competes with Sinclaire for your character's affection. Roselyn Sinclaire Roselyn and Duke Richards had an affair. She ended up getting pregnant with the duke's baby, but the duke would not have her and refused to take care of her. She died in childbirth while giving birth to the Duke’s baby. Countess Henrietta & Edmund Marlcaster Countess Henrietta and Edmund were former friends to Duke Richards. In the past, when Edmund was a baby, he gave him a toy rattle. Unknown to the duo, they were able to find out his true nature. The Duke tried to get the duo's family and Edmund's late father to sell his land to him but Edmund's father refused. This resulted after Edmund's father's death, the Duke ruined the family where Countess Henrietta was only able to save her late husband's and family's fortune but wasn't able to save Edmund's future. From that day on, Countess Henrietta vowed vengence to the Duke to ruin him and is willing to side with Your Character to help save Edgewater. Lady Ida Lady Ida was a noblewoman who the Duke had "feelings" for. He tried to get her to marry him. But, she figured out that he was no gentlemen or equal to her and refused and dumped her glass of wine on him much to the eavesdropping and glee to Countess Henrietta. Gallery Other Looks Richard Full.png|Full View Duke Richards Grey Suit.png|Grey Suit Misc AportraitofDukeRichardsdonebyMC.png|A Portrait of Duke Richards done by MC Trivia * It was revealed in a premium scene in Book 1, Chapter 12 that Duke Richards was Rupert's (Vincent's father) protege. * He shares his title with Godfrey from The Royal Romance series. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Desire & Decorum' Characters Category:Nobility Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Big Bads